User talk:Llyair
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Llyair page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Noname219 (talk) 22:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey llyair, thanks for helping out! Your articles on CDCan and DJzAIKz are very clean. In general, it's not that big of a deal if pages differs from one another since one of the mods will fix formatting if there's anything. But yeah, what you've done so far is perfectly fine. I also encourage users to leave comments on articles to contribute if they are not comfortable with wiki syntax (which take some time to learn). Noname219 (talk) 04:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) April 15th About the banners, this was something I've considered. It definitely should be in the song pages only but there are two places where it would be possible : * in the File template, could add a line to include a screenshot or a graphic of the file * somewhere in the article itself Don't know which one would be the best. Noname219 (talk) 00:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Also I've read the points/questions you have on your personnal page, here's my responses : Just added a citation needed template . DEFAULTSORT is a special word that let us chose how the articles will be sorted in their categories. For example, an article called The Fat's Sabobah would show under F (that would be fatssabobah) instead of T (by default). Not every article has that template but it's something I prefer to add myself because it's the kind of thing that should be uniform all over the wiki. (I would probably write a section for it in the Maintenance page) Notes vs References : you can use a Notes subsection if you want. Imo, I would prefer we only use references (simpler for us and for the reader). Ref-tags on section headings : definitely no, they show up in the summary (table of content) and I don't know what will happen if we want to link (#) that section. Dead links : I have some dead links in infoboxes on musician pages. I kept them and simply slash them. One of the reasons that pushed me to make multiple articles for terminology was because some of those terms (FC or AAA notably) are worthworty of a complete article. Also, the past article on terminology was too heavy (but that's more of a pet peeve of me). What could be done is to expand the main page (Category:Terminology) have a simple explanation and a line that says : :For more information see the article on AAA Official and hosted engines are something I want to add. I don't really have the time to add them myself but you can go ahead. The D7 Elite Keysmasher category was created mainly because there is a user title specially created for that division. Once you've reached it, you can't really move up or down, contrary to D1, D2, …, D6, players are moving in and out constantly. Placements would be too hard to maintain on the wkiki. We have 3 different difficulty system : * 1 to 13 : the oldest one that was used from the start of the game (used to be 1 to 12 but got expanded) * 1 to 20 : was meant to replace the old system, used in some sections but not sitewide * (0) 1 to 99 (999) That's the kind of articles that really needs to be added. Batch editing would be very useful but it's one feature that could cause problem if an error is made by the user. I will request an update to the latest version someday but make this feature accessible to only a selected few. We don't have an article on divisions or placements and the information for that kind of thing is pretty scarce - but definitely worthy of an article. Noname219 (talk) 20:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey llyair, first of all, I don't mind that you're leaving messages on my page. ;) About that calculator, I'll see what I can do. Noname219 (talk) 05:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I simply duplicate your page here. From then on, I don't think you can make changes directly, but if anything needs to be changed, you can test directly on AAAEquivalentCalculator and message me again. Noname219 (talk) 05:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, if you want a division guide, I found this by accident : http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showpost.php?p=4253386&postcount=34 Noname219 (talk) 06:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) April 25th Hi, about the notes, I saw some of your articles and hum, yes, that's cleaner and obviously better. :) From my personnal standpoint, I don't really have to use notes very often but I'll make the change if I ever need to use them. Oh, that DEFAULTSORT thing should appear on every page, I added it on FFR Idol because it was a new page but I need to add it to every other wiki pages. You can add it yourself if you want. Also, I locked the File template to prevent potential widespread vandalism, not because of the changes you made. ;) Noname219 (talk) 18:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC)